The Forgotten
by Qjunior
Summary: Lest es einfach. Es ist meine erste Fanfic, die ich veröffentliche. r/r
1. Entdeckung

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere, außer Casira gehört mir und ich mache mit dieser Story auch kein Geld, da eh niemand dafür bezahlen würde.  
  
Story: Casira endeckt das sie zaubern kann und wird zwei Jahre zuspät in Hogwarts eingeschult. Doch um sie gibt es noch mehr Geheimnisse.  
  
A.N.: Dies ist meine erste Story die ich veröffentliche, also rewievt bitte. Sie spielt vor und in Harrys 5 Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe sie ist nicht zu sehr Mary Sue mäßig geworden. Und falls jemand nichts besseres zu tun hat als meine Story korrektur zu lesen, kann er es ja mal machen.  
  
Entdeckung  
  
"Was?", dass konnte nicht sein, dass war eine Katastrophe, sie würden unzählige Gedächniszauber brauchen um das zu erklären. "Habe ich sie richtig verstanden: In ihrem Waisenhaus hat eins der Kinder im Unterricht seine Lehrerin in eine Kuh verwandelt.", fragte Fudge zur Sicherheit noch einmal. "Ja, halten sie mich jetzt nicht für verrückt, es ist wirklich wahr.", wiederholte sein Gesprächspartner am anderen Telefon. "Danke, dass sie mir so schnell bescheid gesagt haben. Ich komme sofort.", brachte der Zaubereiminister noch hervor, bevor er den Hörer aus der Hand fallen ließ und in seinen Stuhl zurück sank.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?" "Verwandle sie sofort zurück!" Casira schaute genervt aus dem Fenster und hörte nicht auf die Fragen, Befehle, Vorwürfe und was sonst noch alles zu ihr gesagt wurde. Äußerlich tat sie ziemlich cool, allerdings war in ihrem Inneren totales Chaos ausgebrochen. Gut sie wußte immer schon, das sie anders als die anderen war. Auch das merkwürdige Dinge geschahen, wenn sie in der Nähe war, war nichts neues für sie, aber heute hatte sie ihre Lehrerin in eine Kuh verwandelt und das war doch ein ziemlicher Schock. Nicht, das sie es nicht verdient hätte, aber Casira hätte ihre Lehrerin natürlich sofort zurückverwandelt, wenn sie gewusst hätte wie! Plötzlich wurde sie von einer fremden Männerstimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Hallo, du bist sicher Casira.", sagte ein Mann mittleren Alters, "Ich würde gerne unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen. Mein Name ist Cornelius Fudge.", mit diesen Worten und einem Wink, wieß er sie an ihm ins Nebenzimmer, dem der Heimleitung, zu folgen. Nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln sah Casira, wie sich eine junge Frau vor die Kuh stellte, die daraufhin wieder zu der Lehrerin wurde. Casira betrat mit gemischten Gefühlen das Zimmer. Einerseits war sie gespannt, was sie jetzt zu hören bekommen würde, andererseits war sie das letzte mal hier gewesen, als sie eine Strafarbeit auf bekommen hatte, weil sie eine Fensterscheibe eingeworfen hatte. "Setz dich doch.", sagte Fudge, der recht nervös im Zimmer auf und ab lief. "Ja?", fragte Casira, die neugierig war was er ihr erzählen würde. Sie konnte sich eigentlich nicht erklären, wer er war und was er von ihr wollte. "Wie du eben miterlebt hast kannst du zaubern. Das heißt du bist eine Hexe. Eigentlich sollen alle Hexen und Zauberer schon mit elf nach Hogwarts, oder in eine andere Zauberschule, eingeschult werden, aber dich haben wir anscheinend übersehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie uns ein solcher Fehler passieren konnte ..." Den letzten Satz sprach er mehr zu sich als zu Casira, die nach dieser Eröffnung erst einmal sprachlos war. Sie war 13, hätte also schon vor zwei Jahren eingeschult werden müssen. Außerdem Hexen, gab es so etwas wirklich? "Pack deine Sachen zusammen, morgen wird dich Hagrid abholen und in die Winkelgasse bringen. Deine Schulsachen, werden dir vom Ministerium bezahlt, da du ja woll nicht über eigenes Geld verfügst. Die eine Nacht kannst du im "Tropfendem Kessel" schlafen und am nächsten Tag wird Hagrid dich zum Gleis 9 3/4 bringen. Alles verstanden?" Casira nickte zwar, doch wirklich verstanden hatte sie kaum etwas. Jemand mit Namen Hagrid würde sie also morgen in eine verwinkelte Gasse bringen, wo sie dann in einem Kessel schlafen sollte und am nächsten Morgen würde dieser jemand sie zu einem Gleis bringen, dass es logischerweise garnicht geben konnte. Häh??? "Wie war das nochmal?", fragte sie, doch dort wo vor einigen Sekunden noch Cornelius Fudge gestanden hatte war niemand mehr zu sehen. Also ging Casira in ihr Zimmer und packte ihre Sachen. 


	2. Winkelgasse

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere, außer Casira gehört mir und ich mache mit dieser Story auch kein Geld, da eh niemand dafür bezahlen würde.  
  
Winkelgasse  
  
Das war also der `Tropfende Kessel´. Irgendwie sah er anderst aus als Casira erwartet hatte, obwohl Hagrid ihr schon eine ziemlich genaue Beschreibung gegeben hatte. Er hatte ihr auf dem Weg einiges erklärt: zum Beispiel, dass das Schuljahr in Hogwarts etwas später anfing, sodass sie noch rechtzeitig zu Beginn dasein würde, dass alle Zauberer in der Winkelgasse einkauften, dass der beliebteste Zauberersport nicht Fussball, sondern Quidditch heißt und vor allem, dass Dumbledore der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten sei. Als sie den `Tropfenden Kessel´ durchquert hatten und in den Hinterhof traten bemerkte Hagrid noch: "Das erinnert mich daran wie ich Harry damals hierher brachte." Casira fragte nicht nach wer Harry sei, da sie das letzte mal, als sie Hagrid nach dem Namen Kimmkorn fragte, eine stundenlange Hasstirade auf die Reporterin folgte. Nachdem Hagrid auf einen der Steine mit seinem seltsamen Schirm, den er anscheinend auch an einem sonnigen Tag wie diesem bei sich trug, getippt hatte, war Casira völlig überrascht. Ein Tor öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf eine Straße frei. Hunderte von Menschen, alle in merkwürdiger Kleidung, drängten sich durch die enge Gasse und schauten sich die Auslagen der Geschäfte an. In einem Schaufenster, das anscheinend zu einer Tierhandlung gehörte, saß, zwischen Eulen, Kröten, Ratten, Katzen und anderen Tieren, eine Fledermaus zu der Patricia sehnsüchtig hinblickte. Fledermäuse waren ihre Lieblingstiere und hatten Hexen nicht immer irgendein Vieh auf der Schulter sitzen. Hagrid der ihren Blick bemerkte meinte nur: "Du bekommst nur die Schulsachen bezahlt vergiß das nicht." Sie betraten gemeinsam ein Geschäft namens Ollivanders, in dem es anscheinend nur längliche Schachteln zu kaufen gab: "Hier bekommst du deinen Zauberstab.", erklärte ihr Hagrid. Auf einmal kam ein Mann aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens und ließ nach einer kurzen Begrüßung ein Maßband auf sie los, das von ihrer Größe bis zu dem Abstand ihres großen zu ihrem kleinen Zeh alles an ihr Maß. "Mhm, mal sehen ... wie wäre es mit diesem Zauberstab.", er drückte der völlig verdutzten Casira einen Stab in die Hand und betrachtete sichtlich amüsiert, wie sie den Stab genau unter die Lupe nahm, schüttelte, schwenkte und durch die Luft stieß. "Nein, der nicht.", meinte er schließlich, als sie leicht enttäuscht, das nichts passiert war, aufgab. "Dieser hier ... Nein, doch nicht ... vielleicht der ihr ... den solltest du ausprobieren.", sagte der Ladenbesitzer und drückte dem Mädchen einen neuen Zauberstab in die Hand. Irgendwie komme ich mir blöd vor überlegte sie noch, doch als sie diesen Stab noch kaum in der Hand hatte, sprühte er schon rote und dunkelgrüne Funken. "Ja, der ist es ... aber was war noch mit ihm ... irgendetwas besonderes ... wäre mein Gedächnis doch besser ...", murmelte Mr. Ollivander vor sich hin, als Hagrid ihn unterbrach um zu bezahlen. Davon bekam Casira, aber nicht allzuviel mit, da ihr erst jetzt richtig bewußt wurde was es hieß eine Hexe zu sein. Sie konnte zaubern. Am liebsten hätte sie die ganze Welt umarmt, aber da diese momentan nicht zur Verfügung stand und Hagrid etwas zu groß war begnügte sie sich damit dem Zauberstabladenbesitzer um den Hals zu fallen. Endlich war es mal nicht sie die sich wunderte. Sie ging mit Hagrid noch in die verschiedensten Geschäfte und hätte am liebsten alles gekauft, aber außer in der Buchhandlung durfte sie nur das kaufen, was auf dem Brief aus Hogwarts, den Hagrid ihr mitgebracht hatte, stand. Da sie aber gleich ins dritte Schuljahr eingeschult werden sollte brauchte sie etwas Grundwissen, dass sie aus dieversen Büchern lernen müsste. Als sie nach mehrern Stunden endlich fertig waren, erlaubte Hagrid ihr noch etwas zu bummeln, da er noch ein Geschenk kaufen müsste. Casira machte sich also auf den Weg zu Flourish & Blott, um noch etwas in den Büchern zu stöbern, doch da sah sie vor dem Quidditch-Laden etwas, dass ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Oder besser gesagt nicht etwas, sondern jemand. Er merkte anscheinend das ihn jemand anstarrte und drehte sich mit einem Ich-weiß-das-alle-Mädchen-mich-wollen-Grinsen um. Casira spürte wie sie rot wurde. Knallrot um genau zu sein. Diese Augen, dieses Lächeln. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihr schien, konnte sie endlich wieder reagieren und sie drehte sich um, damit sie so tun konnte als würde sie interessiert die Auslagen im Schaufenster betrachten. Bis ihr auffiel, dass in dem Schaufenster, das sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte, gar keine Auslagen waren. Dort befand sich nur ein Schild auf dem groß geschrieben stand: "Wir ziehen um." Also drehte Casira sich wieder um und ging extrem bemüht unauffällig zu sein weiter. Doch sie bemerkte noch wie er mit seinen Freunden redete und die drei daraufhin in Gelächter ausbrachen. Auf ihrem restlichen Weg schimpfte sie nur noch vorsich hin. Das war ja wieder ganz toll. Bis auf die Knochen blamiert hast du dich . Aber was machst du dir Gedanken über diesen Typ. So wie der aussah ist er bestimmt mega eingebildet und arrogant. Dafür sieht er aber so gut aus. Eitel ist er bestimmt auch. Dieser Blick. Er denkt bestimmt du bist total bescheuert, so wie du dich angestellt hast. Er hat eh 'ne Freundin. Und so ging es weiter bis Casira bemerkte das sie schon lange an der Buchhandlung vorbei gegangen war und es auch Zeit wurde in den `Tropfenden Kesssel´ zurückzukehren. Den restlichen Tag verbrachte sie damit ihre Bücher zu lesen und mit Begeisterung jemand zu suchen, an dem sie sämtliche Flüche und andere Zaubersprüche ausprobieren könnte. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich einen kleinen Bruder. Als sie am Ende dieses Tages ins Bett ging, war sie immerhin schon so weit das sie den 'Wingardium Leviosa'-Zauber einigermaßen beherschte. Am nächsten Morgen überreichte ihr der Wirt des `Tropfenden Kessel´s einen Zettel mit einer Nachricht von Hagrid, nämlich das dieser sie nicht zum Bahnhof bringen konnte, da er früher als erwartet nach Hogwarts zurück musste. Also musste sie mit einem Taxi nach King´s Cross fahren. Vorher liess sie sich aber noch einmal genau erklären wie sie zu diesem komischen Gleis kommen würde. 


	3. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört mir nichts außer Casira.  
  
A.N.: Danke das ihr rewievt habt. Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch auch weiterhin.  
  
Hogwarts Express  
  
Als sie den Bahnhof betratt war Casira etwas mulmig zumute. Nicht, dass sie etwas gegen Bahnfahren gehabt hätte, sie gehörte zu den wenigen die außerhalb des Waisenhauses auf ein Gymnasium, zu dem sie täglich mit dem Zug fahren mussten, gegangen war, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Mit dem Betreten von Gleis 9 ¾ würde sie, die ihr bekannte Welt hinter sich lassen.  
  
Doch vorher hatte sie noch ein ganz anderes Problem: sie sollte einfach so durch die Absperrung laufen. Casira war sowieso schon spät dran, aber sie konnte sich nicht entschließen loszulaufen. Was wenn sie dagegen knallen würde? Alle Leute würden sie für verrückt halten. Sie ging langsam auf die Absperrung zu, was hatte der Wirt gesagt: 'am besten du rennst'. Sie rannte los, rannte und bremste scharf ab. Nein, sie konnte es nicht. Der Zeiger auf der Bahnhofsuhr rückte unerbitterlich weiter nach vorne. Also nocheinmal, Anlauf nehmen und los. Vermutlich hätte sie wieder abgebremst, doch in diesem Moment schubste ein vorübereilender Passant sie, so das sie mitten in die Absperrung stolperte. Allerdings befand sich diese nicht mehr dort sondern ein anderer Bahnsteig. Sie wollte sich eigentlich noch umsehen, doch ein Blick auf die Uhr genügte um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie schnell einsteigen sollte. Sie eilte mit ihrem Koffer in den Zug, der sich wenige Augenblicke später in Bewegung setzte. Sie war jetzt schon durch den Zug gelaufen, doch wie nicht anderst zu erwarten war nirgens mehr ein freies Abteil. Also beschloß Casira sich im letzten einfach dazu zusetzen. Sie machte die Tür auf, betratt das Abteil und öffnete den Mund für eine Begrüßung. In dieser Stellung blieb sie dann auch erst einmal und starrte denjenigen an der ihr gegenüber saß. Es war der Junge aus der Winkelgasse. "Wenn du dich vielleicht dazu durchringen könntest den Mund zuzumachen und aufhören würdest mich anzustarren. Das ist mir unangenehm.", sprach er sie an. Ihre Farbe wechselte von kalkweiß zu knallrot und sie stammelte etwas was sich anhörte wie: "Hallo" Der Junge grinste: "Kenne ich dich nichst irgendwoher? Du bist doch die aus der Winkelgasse, der Umzugschilder so gut gefallen." Casira wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Einmal mehr hatte sie sich blamiert. Sie versteckte ihre Verlegenheit und knallte ihren Koffer auf den freien Platz. "Wenigstens bin ich nicht so unhöflich wie du und begrüße die Leute.", fauchte sie ihn an. "Oh, als nächstes verlangst du noch das ich mich vorstelle.", antwortete er spöttich, "Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy." "Casira.", war das einzigste was sie darauf erwiederte. Warum mußte er sie nur so anschauen, sie hatte doch sonst auf alles eine Antwort. Er sah etwas verwundert aus, da sie seinem Namen nicht länger Beachtung schenkte, also fragte er: "Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen, seit wann gehst du nach Hogwarts? Vermutlich noch nicht lange anderst würdest du den Namen Malfoy sicher kennen." Sie hatte gewußt das er eingebildet war. *den Namen Malfoy sicher kennen* So eine Arroganz. Also antwortete sie mit hochnäßiger Stimme: "1. Warum sollte ich den Namen Malfoy kennen? Es gibt wirklich schönere. Und 2. Ich gehe seit heute nach Hogwarts." "Was???" Casira hatte mit genugtuen beobachtet, wie Dracos Gesicht beim ersten Satz zornrot angelaufen war, aber diese Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet. Malfoy sah so aus als hätte er gerade erfahren, dass die Erde eine Scheibe wäre. Doch jetzt, einige Sekunden später hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. "So, für ein Erstklässlerin bist du aber ganzschön groß.", meinte er grinsent. "Ich komme auch in die dritte Klasse, du Idiot.", schimpfte sie. "Ach dann hat das Ministerium ja wirklich einen Fehler gemacht. Wenn das Rita Kimmkorn erfährt..." Über die Reporterin wußte Casira ja inzwischen bescheid und sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken was Miss Kimmkorn über sie schreiben würde. "Ach und bevor du fragst in welches Haus ich will, ich will nach Slystherin.", spielte sie ihren letzten Trumpf aus. Da sie nicht besonderst viel über die Häuser wußte hatte sie nach den Wappen geschaut und weil die Schlange auch zu ihren Lieblingstieren gehörte hatte sie sich für Slystherin entschieden. Außerdem waren die Slystherins nachdem was sie gehört hatte nicht sehr beliebt und so hoffte sie sie eine eventuelle Unbeliebtheit, sich selbst gegenüber einfach auf das Haus zu schieben. Casira dachte er würde nach dieser Eröffnung etwas geschockt sein und sich nicht mehr über sie lustig machen, aber seltsamerweise passierte das Gegenteil und er schien es nur sehr amüsant zu finden, dass sie nach Slystherin wollte. "Ach, wirklich du willst nach Slystherin?", fragte er noch einmal. Sie nickte nur ärgerlich. Dieser Typ trieb sie noch in den Wahnsinn. Einerseits sah er so verdammt gut aus, andererseits regte er sie mit seinen spöttischen Bemerkungen so auf, dass sie am liebsten aus dem Abteil gestürmt wäre. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und zwei ziemlich kräftig aussehende Jungen kamen herein. "Darf ich vorstellen: Das sind Crabbe und Goyle.", sagte Draco und fügte dann noch hinzu: "Ach würdest du das Abteil verlassen! Wir möchten uns umziehen." Also stand Casira auf und lief außen vor der Tür in Gedanken versunken auf und ab. Plötzlich stieß sie mit jemanden zusammen, den sie auch gleich mit: "Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst!" begrüßte. Endlich hatte sie jemand gefunden an dem sie ihre Agressionen auslassen konnte. "Das könnte ich zu dir genauso sagen. Wer läuft denn hier rum als hätte er keine Augen im Kopf?", entgegnete der schwarzhaarige Junge. "Moment mal. Du hast mich umgerannt. Nicht umgekehrt.", beschimpfte sie ihn. "Soll das jetzt heißen ich bin Schuld? Nur weil du vor dem Abteil von Malfoy rumschleichst." Dieser Satz machte sie stutzig. "Woher weißt du das Draco hier sitzt?", fragte sie. Der Junge strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und antwortete: "Crabbe war so freundlich uns darauf aufmerksam zu machen." Casira bemerkte die ungewöhnliche Narbe auf seiner Stirn und als er merkte worauf sie schaute wurde er etwas verlegen. "Naja, ich muss dann mal wieder gehen.", war das letzte was er sagte, bevor er verschwand. Wenig später erklärte Malfoy auch bereit das Abteil für Casira zu räumen, damit diese sich auch umziehen konnte. Kaum war sie damit fertig, als auch schon eine Stimme ertönte: "Hogwarts, Endstation.". Vor ihr lag eine neue Welt. 


	4. Hogwarts

Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Personen, bis auf Casira, gehört mir.  
  
A.N.: Ich hab zwar lange gebraucht, aber hier kommt endlich das nächste Kapitel. Ich möchte alle bitten mir zu verzeihen das ich versucht habe zu dichten. Und an alle Daniel Kübelböck Fans: Es ist nicht persönlich gemeint. Naja lest jetzt einfach.  
  
Da stand sie nun und wußte nicht wohin. Die älteren Schüler gingen zu Kutschen und die Erstklässler wurden von Hagrid zu Booten gerufen. Sie stand irgendwo in der Mitte und war faziniert, wie viele Hexen und Zauberer es geben musste. Doch dann hörte sie Hagrids Stimme: "Casira, komm hier rüber." und so stieg sie zu einigen Erstklässlern in ein Boot, wo sie gleich mit Fragen bombardiert wurde. Alle redeten gleichzeitig und ununterbrochen, so dass sie Zeit hatte ihre Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Casira dachte darüber nach was sich alles verändert hatte seit sie das Waisenhaus verlassen hatte. Plötzlich schreckte sie auf, nicht weil jemand etwas zu ihr gesagt hatte, sondern weil das Gegenteil passiert war. Alle waren still und sahen auf das Schloss, das sich majestätisch vor ihnen erhob. Es war wie in einem Traum. Das Gebäude zog Casira vom ersten Blick an in seinen Bann und sie hätte nicht sagen können wie lange sie einfach nur zu ihm hinschaute.  
  
In der großen Halle, die sie als letzte der "Erstklässler" betratt, saßen alle Schüler an vier langen Tischen und unterhielten sich. Sie bemerkte das einige auf sie zeigten, was verständlich war, schließlich sah sie doch etwas älter als die anderen aus. Auf einem dreibeinigen Stuhl lag ein alter Hut. Plötzlich fing dieser an zu singen. Vor Schreck zuckte sie zusammen, nicht nur, weil das letzte womit sie gerechnet hatte ein singender Hut war, sondern auch, weil der Hut sang wie Daniel Kübelböck.  
  
Ich bin ein Hut, der alt und schmutzig, mein Aussehen ist auch garnicht putzig, doch werde ich es trotzdem wagen, euch euer Haus zu sagen, denn die Gründer dieser Schule gaben mir von ihrem Geist, so das ich meist ... Nein ich sag immer weise euch ins richtige Zimmer  
  
Nach Gryffindor kommt, wer tapfer und mutig, und dem es nichts ausmacht wenn es wird blutig.  
  
Nach Ravenclaw kommt, wer lernt und ist schlau, und der weiß immer alles genau.  
  
Nach Slystherin kommt, wer listig und gemein, so sagte Salazar soll es sein.  
  
Nach Huffelpuff schließlich, die Ehrlich und Treuen, die sich auch vor der Wahrheit nicht scheuen.  
  
Nun sag ich euch welches haus es ist, damit auch ihr es endlich wißt.  
  
Casira kam als erste an die Reihe. Ziemlich nervös ging sie nach vorne, doch als sie den Hut aufsetzte sprach dieser sie gleich an. "Natürlich kommst du nach Slystherin. Ich könnte dir noch viel erzählen, aber du würdest sowieso nicht auf mich hören. Genau wie dein Bruder."  
  
Casira konnte sich nicht erinnern wie sie an den Tisch gekommen war, sie hatte auch die letzten Worte des Hutes nur gedämpft wargenohmen. Er hatte anscheinend laut Slystherin gerufen, den die Schüler dieses Hauses hatten geklatscht. Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich und bemerkte wer neben ihr saß. "Aaa.", ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihr. "Hallo, du must dich doch nicht so erschrecken. Obwohl das schon mehreren beim Anblick meiner überagenden Schönheit passiert ist.", meinte Draco Malfoy spöttisch. "Ich habe nur einen Schreck darüber bekommen, das du trotz allem so bescheiden bist.", brachte sie schließlich hervor. Jetzt verstand Casira auch warum er im Zug so gegrinst hatte. "Ich stelle dir am besten erst einmal die Lehrer vor: Von Dumbledore wirst du ja schon gehört haben, was du jedoch wissen solltes ist das Potter von ihm total bevorzugt wird. Daneben sitzt Professor McGonagall, sie ist ziemlich streng und die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors, daneben sitzt Professor Snape, er unterichtet Zaubertränke und ...", nun unterbrach Casira ihn: "Potter, wer ist das? Ich habe jetzt schon öfters den Namen gehört, aber keine Ahnung wer er ist." "Er wurde als Baby von dem größten Zauberer aller Zeiten angeriffen und hatt es überlebt, darauf bildet er sich ziemlich viel ein. Da drüben am Gryffindortisch, das ist er.", antwortete Draco und zeigte auf einen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren. "Ich hab ihn im Zug getroffen, er hat mich fast über den Haufen gerannt.", schimpfte Casira. In diesem Moment ergriff Dumbledore das Wort: "Herzlich willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Leider muss ich das Schuljahr schon sehr ernst beginnen. Wie ihr sicher alle wisst ist Voldemort wieder am Leben, deshalb werden wir dieses Jahr verstärkt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geben. Euer Lehrer ist Professor Lupin, der schon vor zwei Jahren an unserer Schule unterichtete. Ich bitte euch verstärkt nicht in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen oder das Gelände unerlaubt zu verlassen. Ach und fals ihr im Schloss einem Hund begegnet, Professor Lupin hat seinen mitgebracht. Singen wir jetzt erst einmal die Schulhymne." 


End file.
